Conventionally, the carrier device is known that carries a work such as a substrate in a vacuum space (for example, see patent document 1). The carrier device includes a linkage arm mechanism that horizontally moves the work in the vacuum space.
In addition, the radiation heat is conveyed to a peripheral member of the work because the work that is carried by the carrier device is in a high temperature state. Therefore, the carrier device is known that includes a rail mechanism and in which a cooling path is provided in a guide rail portion of the rail mechanism that is susceptible to the radiation heat from the work in the high temperature state (for example, see patent document 2).